


Move

by bruises



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Human, Dorms, F/M, First Meetings, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Kira wants to do is leave home to go to college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move

The last thing Kira wants to do is leave home to go to college. Unfortunately, the college that she gets accepted into is over an hour away and she doesn’t think that it’s worth driving an hour each day just to go to school.

Her parents are onboard with the idea; they think it’ll give her some experience in the ‘real world’ because she’s almost twenty and hasn’t moved out of home yet. Sure, she has a job (and she’ll probably have to get a new one because it’ll be too far away) but obviously it’s nothing compared to living by herself.

But that’s the thing; she won’t be living by herself. Kira’s already been told that she’ll be sharing a dorm with someone named Derek and she isn’t particularly excited about that.

After spending weeks packing her things into boxes, Kira’s parents drive her to her new college and kiss her on the cheek. They offer to carry a few boxes up to her dorm with her but Kira shakes her head, worrying that they’ll embarrass her in front of her new roommate.

“Alright then, but don’t forget to call us,” Ken says, piling another box up on top of the stack that Kira’s already holding. “You’re sure you don’t want any help?”

Kira nods. “I’ll be fine; I’ll call you once a week or you know, whenever I’m not drowning in assignments.”

Her parents laugh and kiss her on the cheek, hugging her a little (but not too much because of the boxes) and she thinks she sees a few tears roll down her Mum’s cheek but she doesn’t say anything about it.

“So,” Kira breaths as she walks away from their car, waving once more. “This is college.”

She takes the elevator to her dorm, number eighty-one apparently, and knocks on the door quickly with her free hand that she returns to the boxes before they can fall over because there’s no way she’d have enough time to get her key out from her back pocket.

“Just a second,” A voice calls out from the other side of the door.

Kira taps her foot impatiently; she doesn’t feel like she has another second. When she thinks she’s about to drop the box on the top, the door swings open and the person in front of her - Derek - catches the box. Unfortunately, it opens and it just happens to be the box containing her books and a few fall out.

“I’m so sorry,” Kira says, feeling embarrassed.

Derek bends down to pick up the books and takes a few boxes off of Kira’s hands, taking them inside. Kira follows and watches and Derek puts them down in a plain room, putting hers down too.

“It’s okay,” Derek tells her, smiling slightly. “I’m Derek, but you probably already know that. You’re Kira, right?”

She nods. “Yep, that’s me.”

“This is your room,” Derek explains.

He goes over all the details of their dorm quickly; how she gets half of the space in the kitchen and bathroom and that their shower has a tendency to change temperature a little too quickly at times.

“You’re a literature major, aren’t you Kira says as she sits down beside Derek on the couch.

They’d decided to put a movie on; Kira can unpack later (there’s a lot of hours left before tomorrow) and Derek doesn’t have an assignment due for a couple of days so they can take some time to relax.

Derek looks at her, almost shocked. “Yeah - how did you know?”

With a shrug, Kira smiles. “I guessed. You look like the type, y’know? With the glasses and the neatly brushed hair.”

He fakes offence and laughs along with Kira. “So what’s your major?”

“History,” Kira tells him, smiling because no one ever suspects that she’s interested in the subject.

“I didn’t expect that,” Derek says, and Kira laughs.

“No one ever does.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
